Flat
by Mothstar of Cloudclan
Summary: Young Flatkit is born into Riverclan, but when her mother's rejection forces her into a different home she discovers that it might be the best thing that ever happened to her. Follow her life from kit to warrior in her new clan. I do not own warriors!Warriors belong to Erin Hunter! Rated T for possible violence and the fact that it is warriors
1. Prologue

The large brown tom paced outside of the nursery as he waited for his mate to finish kitting. Her wails were all that broke the silence causing him to wince.

At last, a smokey-grey tom slid out of the nursery and walked over to the brown tom. "Brightflame's kitting is over,you can go see her now Cedarstar. Petalmist is with her now," the smokey tom said.

" Thank you Smokebreeze," the brown tom, Cedarstar , said curtly, stretching out his stiff muscles and walking towards the nursery ," I will go see her now."

Upon entering the nursery, Cedarstar was met with the warm scent of milk and the sight of his ginger furred mate, Brightflame, wrapped around four tiny expression softened slightly at the sight. Those kits, no, _his_ kits were perfect. His mate lifted her head as he entered and she let out a weary purr. "Cedarstar. What should we name them?"

Cedarstar glanced at the kits. There was a ginger she-kit, a brown she- cat, a black tom with white splotches , and a pure white, long- haired she- kit, who for some reason was sitting farther away from her mother than the others. " What about Sunkit for the ginger she- kit and Badgerkit for the black and white tom?"

" Perfect," Brightflame purred glancing warmly at the two named kits,"and what about Cedarkit for the brown she-kit? Because she looks kind of like you."

"Cedarkit," Cedarstar purred, twining his tail with his mate's. "What about our last beautiful she-kit?" Cedarstar asked, beckoning towards the secluded white she- kit.

To his surprise, Brightflame let out a disdainful sniff, " we've already named our _beautiful_ she-kits, so I guess we should name this _ugly_ creature now," she spat scornfully at the poor kit.

Cedarstar stared at his mate, taken aback by her response, "what is wrong with her?" he asked, confused. The little kit looked normal to him ,but there must be a reason Brightflame would treat a kit like that.

In response to his question, Brightflame picked up the kit, none the too gently, and held her so that Cedarstar could see her face. The she-kit's face was broad and flattened ,but it didn't look unattractive. He glanced at his mate questioningly,"what is wrong with her, she looks fine to me."

Brightflame glared at the little kit," look at _its_ muzzle! No riverclan cat should look like _that_!"

Petalmist, who Cedarstar had forgotten was in the den, spoke for the first time since the kits had been born,"first of all there is nothing wrong with _her_ and secondly how can you be so cruel to your own kit?" She asked incredulously.

Brightflame gave the kit a hard look" _that_ is not my kit," she said before turn her back on the shivering kit.

Cedarstar shared a glance with Petalmist before sighing so that his mate couldn't hear, "Brightflame is too stubborn to take care of the kit and there aren't any other nursing queens at the moment. What should we do?"

Petalmist shot the tiny kit a pitying look," If Brightflame won't feed her," she shot Cedarstar a hopeful glance ,but when he shook his head hopelessly she continued on sighing sadly,"and since there aren't any nursing or expectant queens, then we may have to give her to a different clan."

Cedarstar slumped his shoulders in defeat,"are you sure it's the only way, Petalmist?" He cast her a pleading look but she nodded her head sadly so he continued, growling softly," I didn't know that Brightflame could be so heartless!"

Petalmist nodded her agreement before letting her tail droop," perhaps it's for the best though, she wouldn't fit here and she would be better off with a mother that doesn't treat her like fox-dung ."

Cedarstar nodded glumly ," I guess you're right," he told the medicine cat before raising his voice so that his mate could hear and turning to face her," Brightflame will you take care of our kit until she is of apprentice age?"

"I will take care of Leafkit, Badgerkit, and Sunkit but not that ugly _thing."_ Cedarstar bristled at her words and shot Petalmist a 'I told you so ' look.

"Fine then!" Cedarstar spat angrily at his mate," will you at least take care of her until she's old enough to travel?"

Brightflame bristled," I will not deprive _my_ kits of milk so that that thing can eat!"

Cedarstar was about to jump on his mate ,but Petalmist intervened just in time,"Cedarstar," she said in a resigned voice," we can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. We'll just take her to the gathering tonight and give her to one of the other clans there."

"She's too young to travel!" Cedarstar protested , but Petalmist cut him off and glared heatedly in Brightflame's direction.

"If we don't take her to the other clans tonight then she'll starve. I wouldn't put it past Brightflame to let her starve." Petalmist spat Brightflame's name like poison.

Brightflame cast Petalmist a smug look," I wouldn't waste your time with _it_ , in fact," she said stretching her unsheathed claws,"I'll take care of it now."

Cedarstar snatched the kit away just in time , because Brightflame missed her with a hiss." You will not harm my daughter!" He hissed at Brightflame, tucking his kit in between his forepaws. He glanced at his mate , gaze hardening" I could never be mates with someone as heartless as you! We are no longer mates and as for _my_ kit, she is going somewhere where she'll be safe from you!"

"Fine! Waste your time with that mange-ridden creature," Brightflame's scorching gaze landed on the white she-cat and she let out a venomous purr," before you take my kit away I will name her," she said in a false-sweet voice. Cedarstar stiffened and his eyes narrowed to slits ,but Brightflame continued on , voice filled with malice," and her name will be Flatkit."


	2. Chapter 1

**Heatherstar of Windclan: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer on this story. I agree with you a lot and I hate her so much! Poor Flatkit...Thank you again!** The small white kit whimpered with fear as teeth gently met the scruff of her neck." It's alright my dear Flatkit,, I won't hurt you," a low male voice sounded softly in the kit's ear and she couldn't help but be comforted by the tom's voice.

My name must be Flatkit, the tiny kit thought, unsure whether she liked it or not " Are you sure she'll be alright," this time a feminine voice spoke," her eyes aren't even open yet and it's a long journey for such a small kit."

The tom set Flatkit down gently to respond "She'll be fine Petalmist. You said so yourself that if we don't do this then she will die. Besides she is a strong kit, she is of my blood after all."This was the tom's voice again and Flatkit wondered who they were talking about.

Suddenly the scent of another cat filled the kit's nostrils and Flatkit heard the tom snarl as the new scent came closer," What do you want Brightflame?" The tom snarled, his voice dangerously low.

" Keep your fur on Cedarstar" a she-cat,Brightflame, said sweetly ,but with a cutting edge ," I just wanted to say good bye to our kit."

Cedarstar snarled as Brightflame said 'our', " I think you mean my kit, Brightflame. You gave up the right to call her yours when you shunned her. She'll be better off without you."

Flatkit heard Brightflame snarl quietly but she quickly regained her falsely sweet voice ,"Good bye my dear Flatkit." Flatkit's heart plummeted when she realized that Brightflame was talking to her and she shrank back in fear, but Brightflame wasn't finished yet, she dropped her sickly sweet voice and adopted a venomous snarl low enough that only Flatkit could hear," good riddance my little monstrosity," before turning away, her scent growing fainter as she walked farther away. Flatkit let out a tiny, involuntary whimper."

Cedarstar snarled at Brightflame's retreating back before letting out a yowl," all cats chosen for the gathering meet me by the camp's entrance!"

As the cats he chose gathered, Cedarstar exchanged final words with Petalmist that Flatkit couldn't quite make out before gently grabbing the kit by her scruff, joining the rest of the group and yowling,"Riverclan, let's go!"

 **Sorry, I failed at that chapter and it was really short and boring ,but it was necessary. I also want to show more of how much of a jerk Brightflame is. Please review and I'm open to advice! Oh and please tell me if I have any typos or anything, I'm still pretty new to this!**

 **-Mothstar**


	3. Alliances Part 1

Riverclan

Leader Cedarstar- Large broad-shouldered brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy Adderstrike- Dark brown tabby tom with with amber eyes and white paws, chest, and muzzle

Medicine cat Smokebreeze -Smokey- grey tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Petalmist

Warriors

Flowerdusk- White she- cat with golden splotches and bright green eyes

Feathergaze- Kind, white she- cat with soft blue eyes

Falconbreeze- Bright ginger tom with amber eyes and a white tail-tip

Apprentice: Streampaw

Dustflower- Dark grey long-haired she- cat with blue eyes and a paler grey chest and paws

Berrywhisker- Long- haired cream tom with tufts of black fur on his ears

Robinfrost- Brown tom with a ginger chest and green eyes

Sparkgaze- Ginger tom with golden eyes

Pebblenose- Grey tom with white splotches and blue eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Silverleaf- Dark silver she-cat with blue eyes and white markings

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Sunshade- Black splotched yellow tom with one amber eye and one green eye

Leafbreeze- Tabby and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Sandflower- Pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentices

Petalmist- Pale grey she-cat with a fluffy tail and silver-blue eyes

Streampaw Silver tom with blue eyes

Willowpaw- White tom wth a grey tail a ears

Spottedpaw- Tortoise-shell with green eyes

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Brightflame- Long-haired ginger she-cat with pale green eyes (Mother of Cedarkit, Sunkit and Badgerkit; grudging birth-mother to Flatkit; Former mate of Cedarstar

Kits

Cedarkit- Brown she-kit

Badgerkit- Black and white tom-kit

Sunkit- Pale ginger she-cat

Flatkit- Long-haired white she-kit with a broad, flattened muzzle

Elders

Thrushsong- Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and a white-flecked muzzle due to old age

Toadleap- Grey tom with amber eyes

Rainleap- Black tom with grey flecks, bald patches and failing sight due to old age; Oldest of the Riverclan elders

Shadowclan

Leader- Birchstar- Grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a white left paw

Deputy- Shimmerfrost- Silver she-cat with golden eyes

Medicine cat- Blackpool- Black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Creekpaw

Warriors

Pondshine- Blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes and a fluffy tail

and a broad, flattened face

Mosscreek- Grey tom with blue eyes a tangled fur

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Sootfeather- Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Lionfang- Large, broad-shouldered golden tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Dawnstrike-Golden She-cat with grey tabby stripes and blue eyes

Stormstrike- Grey tom with green eyes and a broad, flattened face

Spiderleap- grey and black tom with a white tail and left paw

Flamewhisker- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Icestorm- Long-haired white tom with ice blue eyes

Blizzardfrost- White tom with silver tabby stripes and ice blue eyes

Cherryblossom- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a soft tail

Skyfrost- Long-haired white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentices

Creekpaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Ashpaw -Grey tom with black paws and stripes and blue eyes

Cinderpaw- Long-haired she-cat with blue eyes

Maplepaw- Russet furred she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Paleflower- Pale silver she-cat with a broad, flat face

(Mother of Brightkit, Yewkit, and Specklekit; Mate of Birchstar)

Kits

Brightkit- Bright ginger she-kit with green eyes

Yewkit- Pale grey tom with silver stripes and white paws with blue eyes

Dapplekit - Tortoise-shell she-kit with amber eyes and a white left paw

Elders

Thornfang- Ragged grey tom with a stumpy tail

Snowfoot- Black she-cat with a grey speckled muzzle, one white paw and failing sight


	4. Alliances Part 2

Windclan

Leader- Dapplestar- Tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Deputy- Harestep- Dark brown tom with a lighter brown chest and paws

Apprentice: Breezepaw

Medicine cat- Russetsky- Reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Warriors

Rosedusk- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a bright pink nose

Ambersky- White she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Maplefoot- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Treefrost- Brown tom with green eyes

Slashnose- Grey tom with amber eyes and a sliced nose

Swiftflight- Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Bumblewing- Ginger tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Dogfang- Large broad- shouldered brown tom with darker brown ears and tail and amber eyes

Greycloud- Grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Barkflower- Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes, a fluffy tail and darker brown flecks

Apprentices

Breezepaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur

Cloudpaw- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Heatherpaw- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Wolfpaw- Grey tom with blue eyes and a fluffy tail

Queens

Skyfrost- Long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes( Mother of Puddlekit and Lakekit; Mate of Harestep)

Grassflower- Tabby she-cat with greens eyes( expecting Bumblewing's kits)

Elders

Darkpool- Black tom with a shredded ear and one missing eye and greying fur

Silvershine- Silver she cat with blue eyes, missing fur and greying fur

Thunderclan

Leader- Poppystar- Reddish-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Seedflower- Brown long-haired she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail

Medicine cat- Flowerblaze- White she-cat with yellow eyes and a black stripe down tail and back

Warriors

Tigerstripe- Grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice :Thornpaw

Ravenmist- Black she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Snowdapple- White and black speckled she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Tansypaw

Clawstorm- Black tom with brown patches and a back scored with scars

Reedmist- Ginger and white she-cat with tufted ears and green eyes

Fireleap- Bright ginger tom with green eyes and a white chest and paws

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Poolshine- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes and a black striped tail

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Raindapple- Grey tom with white flecks and blue eyes

Nettleshine- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ratwhisker- Grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Birchshade- White tom with silver stripes and black splotches and blue eyes

Dovesong- Grey she-cat with a white muzzle and a white forepaw with blue eyes

Apprentices

Thornpaw- Ginger she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

Tansypaw- Black tom with green eyes

Mistpaw- Silver she-cat with dark grey flecks with blue eyes

Blossompaw- Tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle

Fishpaw- White tom with a black muzzle and amber eyes

Queens

Sedgeblossom- White she-cat with ginger and tortoise-shell patches and pale blue eyes(Mother of Tinykit, Duskkit, and Ivykit; Mate of Raindapple)

Dawngaze- White she-cat with amber eyes(Mother of Bluekit and Sagekit; Mate of Birchshade)

Kits

Tinykit- Small ginger she-kit with green eyes

Duskkit- Brown tom-kit with blue eyes and a fluffy tail

Ivykit- Silver she-kit with bright green eyes

Bluekit- Grey she-kit with blue eyes

Sagekit- Silver tom with amber eyes and tufted ears

Elders

Pinefrost- Russet she-cat with a greying muzzle

Rabbitfoot- Black and white she- cat with greying fur

Stormfoot- Grey tom with a white muzzle and greying furs


	5. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Please review!**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan: Thank you so much! I was really worried everybody would hate it.**

The wind rushed through Flatkit's ears as she was carried across Riverclan territory by Cedarstar. The tom only stopped running to allow the rest of the group to catch up with him. After awhile of this Flatkit finally picked up a gurgling sound ,and she mewled with fear and she shrank back in Cedarstar's grasp.

."It's okay ,little one," a new voice murmured in Flatkit's ear. The voice was kind, calm and soft and it comforted her ,and she stopped struggling. Suddenly the slight pressure on Flatkit's neck released as she was sent gently on the ground.

"Will you please take her across the river, Feathergaze?" Came Cedarstar's rumbling purr," she seems to like you." She was lifted once more into the air but this time by gentler ? She thought, what's that? Suddenly the gurgling was all around her and her pelt began to feel cold. What is happening to me? Flatkit thought, panicking, but the odd sensation and sound were gone as soon as they came leaving her behind, cold. She shivered in Feathergaze's jaws.

"It's alright dear," Feathergaze soothed, setting the kit down gently licking her fur the wrong way to dry it," we'll be there soon.

Though the kit was still blind to the world she could scent the extreme increase in the number of cats as they reached Fourtrees.

"Riverclan has brought a kit with them!"

"What was Riverclan thinking!?"

"Newborn by the looks of it."

Flatkit could hear the murmurings of the others , but many of the words were foreign to her and she couldn't figure out what the cats were talking about.

A loud yowl sounded followed by a feminine voice of," now that everyone is gathered would you like to explain why you have brought a day- old kit to a gathering, Cedarstar?"

"Of course, Dapplestar."The voice of Cedarstar echoed around the clearing, calming Flatkit with its familiarity," I have brought this kit hoping that one of your clans would kindly take her in."

Silence met his words and Flatkit let out an uncomfortable mew as she felt all gazes turn to her.

Dapplestar let out a shocked growl ," is Riverclan really so heartless as to deny a young kit a home in its birthclan?"

Yowls of outrage, from Riverclan, met those words until Cedarstar shouted for silence," I'm doing this for her own safety." A different leader, also a she-cat, one that Flatkit hadn't heard yet, responded this time," how is carrying her across clan territories safer that her being tucked beneath her mother's belly?"

Cedarstar's voice trembled this time ,but whether it was with fear or anger Flatkit did not know," It's far safer than leaving her with her mother who would kill her if given the chance."

There was shocked gasps of outrage and a she-cat hissed ," what sort of mother would kill her own kit!?"

But the voice that Flatkit had heard before spoke again," why couldn't your mate take her in? You said she was expecting your kits?"

Cedarstar growled," I've told you, Poppystar, she would kill the kit if given the chance."

"So this is your kit then, Cedarstar?"

By now Flatkit was exhausted and she let out a yawn before falling asleep, oblivious to the talking of the leaders as they lowered their voices so that the rest of the gathered cats couldn't hear.

Cedarstar's POV

Cedarstar watched as his daughter fell asleep before turning back to the other leaders, " Will one of you please take her? Brightflame is Riverclans' only queen at the moment and she has made it pretty clear that she won't have anything to do with the kit."

Poppystar narrowed her eyes," why would Brightflame give up her kit anyways? She looks perfectly normal to me," she said glancing at the sleeping kit down below, settled by the medicine cats.

Cedarstar let out a sigh," it's because of her face. She believes that the kit is ugly because of how her face is flat."

A grey tabby suddenly hissed, amber eyes flashing," there is nothing wrong with a cat having a flat face! Many of my Shadowclan cats have faces like that! Would you dare call Paleflower ugly because of it!?"

"Of course not Birchstar ," Cedarstar said ," I'm not like Brightflame!" He spat her name before continuing ", wasn't Paleflower expecting kits last gathering?"

Birchstar puffed out his chest with pride, all traces of anger gone," She kitted a half- moon ago. We now have three perfect kits named Brightkit, Yewkit and Specklekit."

Dapplestar and Poppystar both purred congratulations as Cedarstar went on," Would she be willing to care for one more?"

The other three leaders seemed to figure out where the Riverclan leader was going with this and the two she-cats turned to face Birchstar , curiously awaiting his decision. Birchstar closed his eyes for a moment, thinking," She would fit in best in Shadowclan and she does look a bit like Paleflower," he reasoned," and I'm sure she would be willing. She wouldn't let a kit die."Cedarstar grew hopeful ,but became impatient when Birchstar didn't continue.

"Well?" He prompted, doing his best to conceal his impatience.

"We'll take her," Birchstar meowed before his voice grew serious as he addressed Cedarstar," but she'll never know that you are her true father or that Riverclan is her birthclan. She will be raised in Shadowclan as my daughter."

"Of course." Cedarstar's heart wrenched at the thought of his daughter not knowing he was her father ,but he knew this was the only way. " You should rename her though. Brightflame gave it to her."

Birchstar nodded in understanding ," Paleflower and I will when we get back the camp. What was it?"

"Flatkit," Cedarstar muttered in distaste and all four of the leaders shuddered.

"I'll make the announcement now," Birchstar said raising his voice so that the cats, all mingling with other clans below, could hear," Shadowclan has agreed to take in the kit." Cedarstar noticed several cats, mostly she-cats give, Flatkit pitying glances as the the little white kit slept curled up in Petalmist's tail.

"Shadowclan we will discuss this in more detail once we get the kit back to camp," Birchstar said before turning to the other leaders," do any of you have anything to report?" Cedarstar shook his head and he saw to two female leaders do the same," Then this gathering is over!" Birchstar yowled leaping down from the Great rock ,Poppystar following behind.

Cedarstar was about to do the same when he heard the soft voice of Dapplestar in his ear," You're a good father Cedarstar, even if she,ll never know," before she leaped down and leaving Cedarstar alone to his thoughts.

 **I'm sorry! I did my best but it's horrible I know! I'll try and make future chapters better!**

 **Please review and also please tell me if they're any typos, mistakes, grammatical errors etc.**


	6. Chapter 3

**Breezestar of CinderClan: I'm really glad you think so! I promise that I'm doing my best.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! And don't worry, I don't plan on ending this story any time soon.**

Birchstar's POV

The Shadowclan leader led his group towards the Shadowclan camp as dawn began to approach, stopping outside of the enterance and setting down the kit , whom he had carried on the journey back from the gathering. Turning to the group that had stopped as well he told them," I'm going to hold a clan meeting at Sunhigh telling the rest of the clan about the kit and I advise that you all get rest before then." The group nodded their consent and padded through the entrance camp. Birchstar picked up the kit and followed more slowly, bracing himself for the flood of questions sure to come.

" Where did that kit come from?"

" Where did you find it?"

" Who's the mother?"

A group of cats had gathered around Birchstar , bombarding him with questions as he entered camp holding the unfamiliar kit. Birchstar, ignoring the questions of his clanmates, headed straight towards the nursery to where his mate and kits slept.

His mate lifted her head as he entered carrying the still sleeping Flatkit in his mouth.

"What is this?" She asked, beckoning towards the kit.

"This is a kit that needs a home. I have agreed to take her into Shadowclan and I was hoping you would take care of her."

Paleflower tilted her head in confusion," she smells of Riverclan. Why couldn't they keep her?"

Birchstar flattened his ears in anger," her mother, the only nursing queen in Riverclan, refused to take care of her because of her appearance," he said, gesturing towards the white she-kit's muzzle," Riverclan had no choice but to give her up."

Paleflower's eyes grew wide with shock and drifted towards Flatkit, who was awake now and mewling for food, and her gaze softened as they landed on her muzzle, so much like her own." Of course I'll take her." She murmured making room for her besides her own kits who were suckling at her belly.

Birchstar gave her a grateful look ," what should we name her?"

Paleflower glanced at him, surprised," didn't Riverclan at least name her before they threw her out?"

Birchstar winced slightly at his mate's snarl but answered nonetheless ," yes, but I wont let my daughter have a name like Flatkit."

Paleflower looked surprised for a moment that Birchstar called the kit his daughter but then she glanced at the tiny white kit and purred fondly," No, our daughter can't have a name like that. She's far too beautiful," Paleflower purred, nuzzling the kit.

"So what should we name her then?" Birchstar prompted.

Paleflower didn't look up from her kits before replying," We can decide later. Right now I think you should explain everything to the clan, they're waiting." Sure enough Birchstar could hear the curious voices of the clan outside of the nursery.

"You're right," Birchstar sighed, glancing at the sky. It was sunhigh," I have a clan meeting to call."

 **Another chapter done. Please review and if you have any suggestions for Flatkit's new name please tell me in a review. I'm thinking of Icekit, Frostkit or Lilykit ,but if you have any other suggestions that I like better then I will use it. I'm sorry that this chapter was short ,but I needed more name suggestions for Flatkit like I said. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed and gave suggestions for names. I went with Lilykit because that is what most of you guys voted for.**

 **Guest: I agree and I really like the name Lilykit because I think it matches Flatkit's personality pretty well and I just like the sound of it.**

 **LittleGrayOwl: Thank you so much! I am glad you like it so far. I also liked the name Frostkit and Lilykit best out of the three because I find Icekit a little too common ,but out of the three options I gave, I think that Lilykit best matches her personality.**

 **Snowfrost: I agree! That is also one of the reasons I favored it. I also really like the sound of it and I feel that she deserved a better name than Flatkit.**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan: I really liked your suggestions ,but the reason I didn't pick them was that Paleflower already has a kit named Brightkit and there's already an apprentice in Windclan named Breezepaw and I didn't want to make it too confusing. I didn't not pick them because I didn't like them( because I really do like them) I just didn't pick either of them because there are already characters with those names. Sorry. I really hope you understand.**

"Come on, Lilykit," a voice hissed in Flatkit's ear ," please open your eyes. We want to go outside, but Mother won't let us until you open them."

"Yeah," another voice chimed in," please open them!"

"Now Now, kits, what did I tell you? Your sister will open her eyes when she's ready. Now why don't you two go play with your sister, Specklekit?" Flatkit heard squeaks as the two kits darted off to where their sister was tossing a moss ball to herself. The cat who had told the kits off, Flatkit assumed was their mother, let out a sigh and Flatkit felt her nuzzle her cheek.

" Please open your eyes, Lilykit," her mother pleaded, and Flatkit realized with a jolt that

She was talking to her. She was Lilykit not Flatkit. It must have all been a dream, Flatkit- no- Lilykit thought, relieved. She liked the name Lilykit way more than Flatkit. She had faint recollection of being called Flatkit and of a lot of cats gathered together, discussing something, but it was all fading fast and Lilykit wasn't trying to fight to remember. She liked how things were and with that thought she drifted to sleep.

Lilykit awoke to the sound of voices talking in hushed whispers." It'll be fine Paleflower. It has only been a couple of days," a tom's voice soothed gently," They'll open soon enough."

"How can you be so sure," Paleflower fretted and Lilykit winced. She didn't like hearing her mother's voice so distressed," Lilykit's eyes should be open by now."

Lilykit straightened up as her mother said her name and she swished her tail determinedly. The reason her mother was upset was because her eyes weren't open yet so the only way to make her happy was to open them. She focused on forcing her eyes open and found that it was easier said then done. Her eyelids felt heavy and it took a lot of strength to force her eyes open ,but after a few moments of concentration her eyes her eyes opened.

Lilykit let out a small whimper as the sunlight stung her eyes but gasped as she took in her surroundings. She saw three kits playing with a ball of moss with their backs turned to Lilykit, not too far away and she saw a large pale silver she-cat facing away from Lilykit, talking with a black tom.

"Her eyes will open in her own time. She went through a lot. Far more than a kit should." The black tom said to the worried queen.

"I know but what if they never do? " The queen wailed and Lilykit matched her voice with her mother figuring that this queen must be ,Paleflower, her mother. But Lilykit was confused, she had opened her eyes ,so Paleflower had no reason to be unhappy right?

She mewled, testing her voice, before asking her mother," what's wrong, Mother?" Both cats immediately turned towards her and Lilykit shrank back, worried that they would be upset with her for interrupting their , however, looked delighted.

"You've opened your eyes," Paleflower purred ecstatically," and what a beautiful and unusual color they are!"

"Yes," the black-furred tom purred," quite unusual indeed."

Lilykit's curiosity grew as the two older cats talked about her "unusual" eye color and she finally got the courage to ask," what color are they?"

The black tom pointed in the direction of a nearby puddle," go see for yourself," he purred encouragingly as she got up on shaky legs and walked towards the puddle, stumbling a few times.

As she reached the puddle, she looked at her reflection and saw a small white cat with an oddly flattened face staring back at her. It wasn't her fur or even her strange face that attracted her attention though, it was her eyes. They were a bright shade of violet.

Suddenly Lilykit was knocked into the puddle as a kit barreled into her followed by two others," Mother told us you've finally opened your eyes, so we can go explore outside of the nursery," the only tom-kit said excitedly. Lilykit wasn't listening though. The puddle had drenched her pelt and suddenly there were voices.

 _"It's okay, little one" the voice was kind, calm and soft and it comforted the little kit and she stopped struggling in the grasp of the cat holding her and the pressure loosened on her scruff as she was released. "Will you please take her across the river, Feathergaze?" Came an amused purr," she seems to like you." And the kit was carried once more._

"Lilykit!" Lilykit was brought out of her trance by the sound of a voice calling her name and she turned to see one of her sisters calling out to her. When Lilykit looked up at her she continued," you zoned out for a second. Are you alright."

"Oh yes. I'm fine"

Okay, then let's go. I'm Brightkit by the way. Our sister is Specklekit and our brother is Yewkit.

Lilykit nodded her thanks to Brightkit and shook out her fur. The dream, or whatever it was, was probably nothing to worry about. She turned to her sister, a purr rumbling in her small chest.

"Okay. Let's go." She meowed and they took off after their littermates.

 **I really hope you like this chapter. I'm not completely sure whether cats** ** _can_** **have violet eyes or not ,but I wanted her to have a unique eye color and I like the thought of a white cat with violet eyes. I really think it would look cool. So sorry if it's not physically possible ,but pretty much nothing about warriors is realistic so... oh well.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long break in between. I've been really busy ,but luckily this is a pretty long chapter to make up for it. Unfortunately it's just a filler ,but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

"Woah!" Lilykit's eyes stretched wide in amazement when she stepped out of the nursery for the first time, and when she looked back at her littermates she saw that they were in awe as well.

"This is amazing!" Brightkit squealed bouncing on her paws, excitedly," I never imagine that camp would be so big!" Suddenly a large grey tabby tom began to walk towards them and Lilykit and her littermates all jumped back in fear.

"Who is that?" Lilykit breathed, terrified, as the tom got closer.

Yewkit flattened his ears in fear," I don't know , but he sure is big."

Once the tom was right in front of the four petrified kits he purred with amusement," it's all right, little ones. I am ,Birchstar, Shadowclans' leader."

Specklekit's eyes lit up with recognition and she stepped closer to the tom," if you're Birchstar, then you must be our father. Mother told us about you."

The kits all excitedly ran up to their father, eager to meet him, and bombarded him with questions.

"Are you really are father?"

"Are you really clan leader?"

"Can we please become apprentices early?"

They all looked hopefully at Birchstar at the last question that was asked, by Yewkit, but when they saw Birchstar shaking his head amusedly, they became disappointed." I'm sorry ,kits, but you can't become apprentices until you're six moons old. But to answer your other questions, yes I am both clan leader and your father."

Lilykit brightened at the fact that her father was clan leader and she saw her littermates do the same. She may not be able to be an apprentice early ,but when the time comes she will be the best apprentice and warrior Shadowclan had ever seen. Maybe even a leader someday. "Would you four like to see camp?"

"Yes, please!" The four kits chorused in unison. Their father purred and began to lead his kits towards a small, empty den.

"This is the apprentice den," Birchstar said, beckoning towards it," it is currently empty right now because Ashpaw, Cinderpaw, and Maplepaw are out training ,so I see no reason why you three can't explore it for a moment." The three kits ran into the den, sniffing every crack and crevice until Birchstar told them to come out so he could show them the rest of camp.

Their father pointed with his tail towards a much larger version of the den they were just in," this is the warriors den." Lilykit tried to poke her head in to see inside of the den, but her father pulled her back gently by the scruff of her neck," you'll be sleeping there soon enough Lilykit, but I don't think the warriors would thank you for going in there and waking them up." Sure enough Lilykit could hear the gentle snores of the still sleeping warriors. Next they explored a den, smelling strongly of leaves.

"This is the medicine den. This is where cats go if they are sick or injured, which I pray will never happen to any of you," he said glancing warmly at his kits,"I'm sure Blackpool won't mind if we go in his den. " The Shadowclan leader entered the den with his kits following behind.

"Hello Birchstar, what a pleasant surprise," a black tom said," and the kits too. There's not a problem is there?" The black tom asked suddenly worried ,and Lilykit recognized him as the tom that she had seen when she had first opened her eyes.

"Of course not, Blackpool. The kits just wanted to see your den, but we can go if you are too busy."

"It's no problem. In fact why don't I give them a tour of my den and you can go share tongues with Paleflower." After Birchstar hesitated Blackpool continued," really, it won't be a bother. I'm sure the kits will behave. Won't you?" He asked the kits.

"We will!"

"Of course!"

The kits continued to beg until their father finally gave in," Fine. But behave." He said sternly before exiting the den.

"Will you really show us the den?" Lilykit asked, excitedly.

"Of course," Blackpool purred and the kits erupted into excited murmurs before following the medicine cat as he led them across the medicine den." This is where my apprentice, Creekpaw, and I sleep." He said, beckoning towards two nests.

" Creekpaw? Shouldn't he sleep in the apprentice den?" Lilykit asked, confused, but Blackpool just shook his head.

"Medicine cats and their apprentices sleep separate from the rest of the clan so they can help care for the wounded easier because they'll be nearer their supplies and be ready on short notice

,and the sick and injured know just where to go if they need to." Lilykit nodded her head in understanding as Blackpool continued the tour.

The medicine cat showed the kits all the different herbs in his stores, much to Specklekit's delight, until they reached an herb that had a tantalizing scent," It smells so good!" Yewkit exclaimed at the same time that Lilykit asked," can we please try some?"

Blackpool's whiskers twitched," I'm sorry kits, but that's an important herb and with leaf-bare approaching I'll need as much of it as I can. You'd better go find your father before he starts to worry." The she-kits nodded but Yewkit glanced by at the catmint before nodding, himself.

"Bye, Blackpool, and thank you for showing us your den!" Specklekit called over her shoulder , and the rest of the kits joined in.

"Thank you, Blackpool!"

"Thank you for showing us your den!"

"Thanks for everything!"

After they thanked the medicine cat they all darted out of the den in search of their father.

"There," Yewkit hissed, and Lilykit saw him beckoning towards where Birchstar and Paleflower were sharing tongues, and the kits all ran over to him, staying out of his line of sight, and snuck behind their parents.

"This is worse than we thought," Yewkit whispered urgently ," two foxes to deal with instead of one."

The other kits caught on and Brightkit murmured quietly," we have to drive them out quickly."

"Ready?" Lilykit asked, feeling excitement as all the kits, Specklekit rather reluctantly, nodded.

The four kits crouched down and began stalking towards, 'the foxes.' "Foxes!" Yewkit yowled as the kits leaped on their parents, and several of the warriors looked up urgently until they saw that the kits were just playing.

Lilykit and Yewkit tackled their father while Specklekit and Brightkit tussled with Paleflower. Lilykit and Yewkit were finally getting the upper paw and began to swat at their father until he finally gave in. " You two will be good fighters," he purred to Lilykit and Yewkit," you two as well," he said turning towards the kits who had his mate pinned." Shadowclan is lucky to have you all. Lilykit felt her chest swell with pride at her father's compliment.

"Are you two ready to see the rest of the dens?" Birchstar asked, and the four kits nodded eagerly, but Paleflower shot the Shadowclan leader a glare.

" It's far too late," she hissed, tucking her kits closer to her," it's time for them to go to bed. The kits were about to complain, but Paleflower sent them a warning look.

"Fine," Birchstar sighed, giving in reluctantly. Lilykit felt disappointment well in her chest, but she pushed it away. After all, she needed her sleep if she was going to be the best Shadowclan warrior ever.

She watched as Paleflower picked up Specklekit and carried her to the nursery, Birchstar following carrying Yewkit, and come back for her other kits. Just as her mother picked her up, she felt someone's burning into her back. Glancing around as much as she could, she saw a grey and white tom glaring at her, eyes filled with suspicion and distrust. Lilykit turned away, ignoring her mother's hiss telling her to stop squirming , and asked her mother," why is that tom glaring at me?"

Her mother turned around and saw the tom," that's just Spiderleap," she soothed around a mouthful of fur," he's just like that." But as she glanced around, she saw more hostile stares directed towards her.

She swallowed nervously and shrank back as her mother brought her into the nursery, and she couldn't get the memory of all the mistrustful glanced all the others gave her.

And as she lay in her nest, these thoughts continued to haunt her, _why were so many of my clanmates giving harsh looks? And why were they directed at me?_

 **Poor naive Lilykit. Anyways, as usual please tell me if their are any errors I have over looked and please review. Also please review and tell me any good kit names. A new litter will be born in Shadowclan and if I like it, I will try and use it.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait ,but I now present chapter 6. I would like to announce that if any of you are reading this, that at the end of each chapter I will be posting a trivia question. This question can be anything from my favorite character to trivia about the book series etc.**

 **A special thanks to Guest and Breezestar of CinderClan for reviewing and giving me suggestions for kit names.**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan: I really liked the names Littlekit and Flykit. Can you please send me their descriptions? Please include fur color, eye color, personality, and any extra information that you wish to include.**

 **Guest: Can you please tell me the same (fur color, eye color, personality, extra information, etc.) for Marshkit? I agree that it is a good Shadowclan name.**

 **Thank you again to both of you for reviewing and I would like to tell you that the kits will be born either next chapter or the chapter after that.**

Lilykit blinked open her eyes at dawn, her dream still fresh in her mind about her and someone named Brightflame. She remembered the feeling of claws in her fur and teeth digging into her pelt along with literally being kicked aside, none too gently. And she heard the word 'monstrosity' and 'Flatkit' used several times. In her dream Lilykit knew that Brightflame was the cause of all the pain ,and she was glad to wake up because dreams are just figments of the imagination aren't they?

"Are you okay, dear?" Lilykit felt her mother's tongue lap her between the ears and she let out a relieved purr. The cat, Brightflame she thought was her name , can't hurt her now . Suddenly a thought occurred to her," have you heard of a cat named Brightflame before ,mother?"

Lilykit felt Paleflower stiffen slightly, "why do you ask, Lilykit?" She questioned softly.

Lilykit thought for a moment and decided to tell the truth," I had a dream where a she-cat named Brightflame hurt me. I was just wondering if it meant anything.

Paleflower glanced at her,alarmed, before answering," it was just a dream." She said with an air of finality.

"So there isn't a cat named Brightflame?" Lilykit asked, relieved.

"It was just a dream," Paleflower repeated sharply before her voice softened," why don't you go play with your littermates? I must go speak with your father."

"Okay!" Lilykit agreed before racing off to find her siblings. She looked around at the nest where Yewkit was still asleep, but Specklekit and Brightkit had woken up while Lilykit and Paleflower were talking and were now playing mossball.

"Can I join?" Lilykit asked, and her sisters eagerly made room for her and they batted the mossball to each a mossball came directly at Lilykit and she strained to reach it but missed ,and it soared over her head hitting their sleeping brother in the back jolting him awake.

"Wha?" He asked, jumping to his feet," Is there an invasion?" Yewkit's ears flattened in alarm, and Lilykit let out a purr of amusement," of course not, Mousebrain! It's just a mossball." Brightkit and Specklekit you were watching the exchange with interest, began to purr with amusement despite their attempts to suppress them.

He glared at all three of them," I was having an amazing dream," he said angrily," and you just had to go and wake me up."

Lilykit rolled her eyes, Yewkit always slept in late. "When now that you're awake, let's go play outside," Brightkit suggested. As the other kits agreed they all raced for the nursery's exit, but a light silver pelt blocked their way.

"Go to the nest," Paleflower hissed urgently.

"But we want to go outside," Yewkit complained.

"Now!" Paleflower hissed, grabbing him by the scruff of the nest and tossing him into the nursery and closer to the nest they all share. Lilykit ,confused and scared, ran after her brother before her mother could do the same, and she saw her sisters do the same. The four kits huddled together in the nest, before their mother came and crouched over them.

"What's going on, mother?" Lilykit whimpered, her heart pounding.

"Shhh!" Paleflower hissed, and Lilykit could feel the terror coming off of her in waves. Suddenly, there were screeches, wails, growls and yowls as fighting broke out ,outside of the nursery.

Lilykit whimpered in fear, and Paleflower wrapped tighter around her and her siblings. Lilykit and her siblings watched in terror as a large, scarred black and brown tom barged into the nursery. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? We could use more kits in Thunderclan. Lilykit and her siblings cowered deeper into the moss as Paleflower barreled into the tom, knocking him down.

"Stay away from my kits!" She snarled at the tom as she pinned him.

"Surely they're not all yours." He said slyly.

Paleflower's eyes flashed dangerously," I said stay away from my kits!"

"You brought this on yourself," he hissed," your wretched clan has been prey-stealing!"

"We've done no such thing!" Paleflower spat angrily as she struggled to keep the large tom pinned," this is an unprovoked attack!" Lilykit watched as the two cats fought until the tom had her mother pinned.

"You won't win,Paleflower." The tom hissed in her ear," I will take those kits and remember, _you_ brought this on your clan." The tom scratched Paleflower repeatedly until she fell unconscious and then walked over to the nest where the kits were cowering.

As he reached down to grab Yewkit, Lilykit slashed him on his nose and regretted it almost immediately." You little brat! Maybe I'll kill you instead!" He yowled at Lilykit.

He pinned Lilykit with a paw and though she struggled, she couldn't get free. "You will pay for Paleflower's mistake." He hissed in her ear. Black spots began to crowd her vision as he pressed his paw down harder on her throat.

The last thing she heard was a shout of ," No you don't!" Before the darkness overwhelmed her and her world went black.

 **A bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry ,but that seemed like a good ending. Now for the trivia.**

 **What is my favorite Warriors character and Arc?**

 **Hint: My favorite character is a main character in my favorite arc**

 **Hint: My favorite character is a dark grey tom with amber eyes**

 **Please review the answers to the questions, tell me your favorite character and arc and/or tell or ask me anything about this story etc.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, or any chapter at all, and congratulations to StarShipAurora and LittleGrayOwl for getting the answer to my question right. My favorite character is in fact Gray wing and my favorite arc is Dawn of the clans. Many people also guessed Graystripe, which was a good guess considering my vague clues. Crowfeather and Webfoot also meet my description, so they were good guesses too.**

 **Anonymous: Thank you so much for doing that research. I search up albino cats like you said, and you were right. They _can_ have violet eyes. I guess Lilykit is an albino then. It won't be too important to the plot, but at least now it makes since that she has violet eyes. Thank you so much!**

 **BreadIsPain: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am ,so glad that you enjoy this story, and it makes my happy that someone is enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I try not to make too many errors partly because I've read several fanfictions ,and I couldn't get far in many of them because of all the errors. I don't know if those errors were intentional or not, but I found them sort of annoying. I'm glad you enjoy the story ,and I ,myself, have no idea where I'm going with this, so if you have any suggestions then I'm all ears.**

 **StarShipAurora: Great guess! Yes, Gray wing is my favorite character, because he is amazing, kind, compassionate, self-less etc.**

 **Amazing Auburn: Graystripe was a good guess, and I do like him a lot ,but I personally like Gray wing better.**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: I'm sorry! It seemed like a good ending. Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers?**

 **Guest: Thank you for sending your description. I will be sure to use it. Good guess by the way.**

 **LittleGrayOwl: You'll just have to wait and see. Great job guessing Gray wing by the way. He is not the most well known character. I like those characters as well though. Especially Moth Flight. I like a vision of Shadows arc as well... have you read Darkest night yet?**

 **TheSparklyKitten: Graystripe was a good guess, but I've always preferred Gray wing. Maybe or maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see. I just love cliffhangers ,don't you?**

 **HeatherDiamond128: And you can expect many more! I do have an evil side, however small.**

 **Ghost Wind Of Light: Nice guess. He does meet my description, but Gray wing is my favorite and Dawn of the clans is my favorite arc, but the prophecies begins arc is a close second.**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan: I like him too , but Gray wing is my favorite. Thank you so much for the descriptions ,and I'll definitely make sure to use them.**

When Lilykit opened her eyes, black spots began to swirl around her vision, and she blinked to clear it.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly as her eyes adjusted to the lighting,"what happened?" All the events that had happened before she had blacked out were all fuzzy, and she couldn't remember all the details.

"Hush now, little one, you are just in the medicine den," a voice, she immediately recognized as Blackpool's, said.

"Yeah," a new, unfamiliar voice chimed in," quite an injury you had there. You were out for three sunrises."

Lilykit felt her eyes grow wide with shock," three sunrises!" How could she have been unconscious for so long.

"Yeah," the unfamiliar voice said, yet again, breaking into her thoughts," Clawstorm almost killed you. If it hadn't been for Birchstar he probably would've."

The memories of the attack came flooding back. The scarred brown and white tom, her near death experience, the shout of "No you don't," as her vision darkened, and Paleflower lying unconscious.

Suddenly Lilykit felt fear in her chest. What had happened to Paleflower? Was she still alive." My mother," she asked," what happened to her?"

This time it was Blackpool who answered," she is fine, Lilykit. She woke two days before you did."

Lilykit thought her chest were collapse out of she thought of the scarred tom," is Clawstorm the brown and black tom that attacked me?" Lilykit assumed he was , but she had to make sure.

"Yes, that sounds about right," the unfamiliar voice, belonging to a brown tom, said," oh, we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Creekpaw, Blackpool's apprentice."

Lilykit vaguely remembered Blackpool mentioning Creekpaw when he gave her and her littermates a tour of the den." It's nice to meet you Creekpaw," she murmured," do you know why he chose to attack me ,though?"

Creekpaw frowned in concentration ,but this time it was Blackpool who answered," we aren't exactly sure why the attack happened ,but we sent a patrol to ask Poppystar, who wasn't at the attack, and she said she didn't organize it or know about it. In fact, all of the cats, excluding Clawstorm, smelled like rogues, so we believe that it was Clawstorm who organized the attack with the helps of rogues. Why he did it, we don't know, but according to Poppystar, Clawstorm never returned home after attacking us, and we think he's gone rogue."

Lilykit didn't understand most of Blackpool's words, but she could tell by his tone that it was bad. Creekpaw must have noticed that she was lost because he changed the subject. "Well we should keep you in here for at least another sunrise,"he glanced at Blackpool, who nodded, before continuing," but now that you're awake, we can let your family visit." Lilykit had inwardly groaned at the prospect of staying in this stuffy den for another day, but immediately brightened at the thought of seeing her family.

Blackpool left to get Lilykit's parents and litter mates, leaving her alone with Creekpaw.

"Do you want to know what's happened since you've been unconscious?" Creekpaw asked her, clearly trying to start a conversation. When Lilykit nodded eagerly, he began," Well Birchstar has increased all the border patrols since the attack, the rogues killed Thornfang and Snowfoot," anger edged his tone and he had to take a deep breath before continuing," on a happier note, there were no serious injuries ,and Dawnstrike is expecting Icestorm's kits. Soon you'll have more kits to play with," he finished, brightly and not a moment too soon because Paleflower, Birchstar, and the kits burst in. Lilykit saw

Creekpaw join his mentor outside to give the family privacy.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Paleflower exclaimed, grabbing Lilykit by the scruff of her neck and curling around her."

"Mom," Lilykit complained, her voice muffled by Paleflower's fur," you're choking me." Paleflower ignored Lilykit's complaints and began to groom her fur.

"W-we thought you were d-dead," Specklekit said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah," Yewkit agreed,"we thought you were a goner," he said, putting his head on his paws. Brightkit just nuzzled her sister.

"We're glad you're okay," Brightkit murmured in her ear.

A few moments later Blackpool came in and shooed Lilykit's family away ,despite all of their protests, telling them to let Lilykit get some rest. Lilykit sighed in contentment as she allowed sleep to engulf her. Her family was safe, she would be back with her litttermates in the nursery tomorrow, and it was unlikely that Clawstorm would be able to get into camp again with all the warriors on guard. What could go wrong?

 **Sorry, it was a bit of a filler ,but I thought it was neccesary. Now for the quiz question.**

 **Firestar's mate's daughter's(the one with 3 kits) daughter's aunt's mate's father's second mate.**


	11. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been extremely busy, and I haven't been able to figure out what to write, so this chapter is really short and not very well written. I promise the chapters will get better, but I'm still working to improve my writing, so no chapter will be perfect or even close, so please don't judge me too harshly, but I'm open to suggestions and criticism, but please don't make it too harsh and destructive. Congratulations to Guest(bleaky), StarShipAurora, Breezestar of CinderClan, Featherfrost of Stormclan, Guest(LittleGrayOwl),and Guest(anonymous) for all guessing the correct answer to the riddle. It is indeed Sasha.**

 **Guest(Bleaky): Thank you! I'm trying my very best to develope the story, but unfortunately this chapter is not up to my usual standards. Hopefully I'll be able to improve future chapters. Congratulations on getting the question right.**

 **StarShipAurora: Congratulations!**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan: Yes! Congratulations.**

 **Featherfrost: Congratulations on getting it right!**

 **Guest(LittleGrayOwl): I feel bad for Lilykit ,so I made sure to give her some peace for the time being. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end eventually. I've said to much. I agree with you when you say darkest night isn't as good as the other two in the arc, but I still liked it. I wish Hawkwing would get more spotlight though, I've grown sort of attached to him after reading Hawkwing's journey. Congratulations on correctly answering the question, and thank you for taking the time to work out the problem in the review.**

 **Guest(Anonymous):I really can't thank you enough! I'm really grateful to you for searching it up ,and telling me about it!**

 **Guest(Anonymous: Review): Thank you! I don't plan on giving up this story anytime soon. Even if this story only goes downhill from here, I will stand by it until the very end ,and I hope you will too. On a totally unrelated note congratulations on getting the question right!**

Lilykit curled up in her mother's tail as more agonized shrieks sounded from the nursery. It had been almost two moons since the attack and Dawnstrike had began kitting at dawn and it was nearly Sunhigh now . Lilykit hoped she would be done soon ,so that she wouldn't have to listen to the pained yowls of the kitting queen. Moments later Blackpool slid out looking extremely tired, but relieved. Dawnstrike's mate, Icestorm's, immediately ran over to the medicine cat." Is she okay?" The anxious tom asked, before relaxing when Blackpool nodded.

"You can go see her now," he said to Icestorm, who immediately ran into the nursery, before turning to Lilykit's mother.

"You can also take your kits to the nursery, Paleflower," he told her before crossing the clearing to his den. Lilykit followed behind her mother as Paleflower led her and the other kits to the nursery. As they walk in, Lilykit sees Icestorm and Dawnstrike naming their kits.

"What about Marshkit for this one?" Icestorm asks, pointing at a little grey tabby she-kit with unusually long whiskers.

Dawnstrike purrs wearily with approval before beckoning towards a light grey tom-kit," and Flykit."

"Perfect," Icestorm says warmly," what about our last son?"He asks, glancing small brown tom.

The two mates glance at each other, thinking. Lilykit ,who is sitting with her littermates and mother a couple of tail-lengths away, glances at the brown tom-kit and notices that he is slightly smaller than his littermates. Before she realizes what she's doing, she suggests ," What about Littlekit?"

She slaps her tail over her mouth, realizing what she had done. The parents are usually supposed to be the ones to name their kits, and Lilykit worried that Icestorm and Dawnstrike would be mad at her for interfering, but they didn't seem upset. Just startled. They glanced at each other before Dawnstrike purred,"Littlekit. I like it."

"Yes," Icestorm agreed ,glancing down at his son," it suits him."

"Thank you, Lilykit," Dawnstrike told the white kit warmly before curling around her kits and falling asleep. Icestorm gave her a brisk nod before exiting the den.

Lilykit turned back to her siblings and saw them staring at her in amazement and a small amount of envy. Meanwhile Paleflower looked exasperated," Lilykit," she scolded," you can't just go around naming other cats' kits for them."

"It was just a suggestion," Lilykit defended herself, but Paleflower just rolled her eyes, before curling up in the nest, Specklekit and Brightkit following behind.

Yewkit grumbled to Lilykit," Lucky." Before going to the nest as well. Lilykit stayed out a little longer until her mother called her over. Sighing, she obeyed climbing in and curling up next to her littermates and Paleflower. Lilykit's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, no dreams of Brightflame haunting her tonight.

 **Short filler chapter, I know. I'm really sorry, but I left you all waiting long enough. I'll try and make the question harder today though since so many of you got it right last time.**

 **Firestar's second apprentice's mate's daughter's mate's mother's brother's crush's mate's father's killer. Please review your answers!**

 **Credit for Marshkit's name, appearance and later personality goes to Guest.**

 **Credit for Flykit and Littlekit's names, appearances, and later personalities goes to Breezestar of CinderClan.**


	12. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry, once again, for the long wait! But because of the long wait I made the chapter extra long and eventful.**

 **For the question, either Scourge or Firestar were correct. So congratulations to Guest: Anonymous, Featherfrost of Stormclan, and Guest: LittleGrayOwl for guessing correctly!**

 **Heatherdiamond128: I am really glad that you are enjoying this story!**

 **Guest: Sasha was the answer for last chapter, yes.**

 **Guest-Anonymous: Congratulations on correctly guessing the answer! I had actually forgotten that Firestar also killed Tigerstar until you mention him, so thank you. And I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Congratulations on correctly guessing!**

 **Guest- LittleGrayOwl: Thank you so much for the kind review on last chapter, and congratulations on giving both correct answers to the questions.**

"Wake up, Lilykit! Wake up!" Lilykit let out a groan as Yewkit's voice jolted her awake.

"What is it, Yewkit?" She asked, aiming a cuff at his muzzle ," It's just past dawn."

Yewkit rubbed his nose with a paw where Lilykit had hit it," Our apprentice ceremony. It takes place at Sunhigh," he reminded her huffily, still rubbing his stinging muzzle," but seriously, what was that for?" He asked beckoning towards his nose with a tail, but Lilykit wasn't listening. 'Our apprentice ceremony' she thought excitedly 'I wonder who I'll get as a mentor' she thought, mentally going through a list of cats who she thinks will make a good mentor.

'I hear Lionfang is a good mentor, he is brave, strong and an amazing fighter. Or Mosscreek is intelligent and swift. Or Cherryblossom is kind, intelligent, and a very skillful hunter.'

"Lilykit!?"

Lilykit's snapped out of thought as her brother called her name, impatiently rolling his eyes, "About time,"he hissed impatiently,"I called your name like three times."

"Oh, sorry Yewkit. What were you asking?"

"I asked who you want to get as your mentor," he sighed," I want Birchstar."

"Parents never mentor their own kits," Specklekit said crushingly, coming up behind him, Brightkit following behind.

"Well who do you want, Specklekit," he asked crossly," Blackpool?"

Specklekit thought about this for a moment," herbs are interesting and all, but I wouldn't give up the life of a warrior for anything. I want Shimmerfrost. She is determined and brave."

"And not to mention deputy." Yewkit snorted, "there is no way that you are going to get her."

Lilykit watched as the two kits glared at each other , before Brightkit intervened," I think Lionfang would be a good mentor," she said before a fight could break out between the two littermates, "he is very strong, brave and skilled in fighting. Maybe I'll get him," she said hopefully.

"Maybe," said Specklekit, shrugging, before turning to Lilykit," who do you want, Lilykit?"

Lilykit thought for a moment," maybe Cherryblossom. She is a really good warrior."

The other kits nodded in agreement. Suddenly Yewkit's eyes brightened," do you think that if we ask Father, then he will let us have the mentors we want?"

The four kits glanced at each other before scampering out of the den, where an unlucky Brightkit was scooped up by Paleflower."Where do you four think you're going?"

Lilykit opened her jaws to answer, but Yewkit beat her to it," we wanted to go talk with Birchstar before the ceremony. We want to see if he will let us have the mentors we ask for." Lilykit and her sisters nod eagerly as their brother answers.

Paleflower purrs with amusement when Yewkit finishes,"Birchstar will give you the mentor he thinks will train you best. Now sit still, I need to wash you all before the ceremony. I don't want the clan thinking that I've raised a bunch of foxes."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Birchstar's call rang around the clearing as cats began to gather.

Lilykit bounced out of the nursery, her siblings following behind." It's time!" She squealed," it's happening!"

"Calm down, Lilykit!" Her mother, who was just exiting the nursery hissed," the clan is watching!"

Sure enough Lilykit turned to see countless eyes resting on her, some shining with amusement. She flattened her ears in embarrassment before sitting down in the front of the crowd with her littermates and mother. " Nice entrance." Yewkit teased in her ear before getting whacked in the face by Lilykit's tail. Specklekit and Brightkit both laughed softly before getting hushed by Paleflower.

"I have gathered you here today to perform one of my favorite duties. The making of new apprentices." Birchstar's voice echoed around the hushed silence, "Yewkit, Brightkit, Specklekit, and Lilykit, please come forward. The four kits eagerly obeyed, and Birchstar leaped down from the rock so that he was standing in front of the kits. "You have all reached six moons of age and it is time for you to be given mentors so that you can train to become apprentices that Shadowclan can be proud of. "Specklekit, from this moment until you receive your warriors name, you will be known as Specklepaw, your mentor will be Icestorm. May he pass his courage and loyalty onto you." A shocked but proud Icestorm emerges from the crowd to stand beside his apprentice and touch noses with her.

The ceremony continues with Brightpaw being apprenticed to Skyfrost ,and Yewkit being apprenticed to Stormstrike. Lilykit's tail quivers with excitement as Birchstar calls her forward, " Lilykit, from this moment forward until you receive your warriors name, you will be known as Lilypaw," Birchstar gazes proudly at her, but for a moment he looks almost apologetic, "and your mentor will be Spiderleap."

Lilykit glances at her father in dismay. Out of all the warriors, why did he have to pick Spiderleap? The tom known for being extremely impatient and harshly disciplining apprentices. She glanced around to see the sympathetic glances of her clanmates and the shocked and scared glances of her littermates.

Lilykit watches the tom step out from the crowd and slowly walk towards her, before stopping directly in front of her. She looks into his eyes and is shocked by the amount of hatred and hostility she finds there. This is the tom that always gives her dark looks whenever she passes. This is tom that has hated her since she was a kit. This was the tom that was going to mentor her. She touched her nose to his then yanked it away as if it had burned her, before racing off to where her littermates were sitting all with one thought still swirling in her head, 'Oh Starclan, why are you so cruel?'

Unknown POV 1st person

"So what news do you have for me?" I asked," and it had better be good," I growled threateningly," it took me forever to sneak past the guard."

"Oh yes, of course." The Shadowy figure said, cowering," I didn't fail you this time."

"Well what is it?" I snapped impatiently," I don't have all night. I have a life you know."

"Oh yes, of course the figure said quickly," the two are close. Really close. They care about each other deeply. You can use that."

"Oh yes,I can." I purred," nice going. If you keep going like this, I may consider overlooking your last mistake."

The figure winced and I could tell that he was thinking about the last scar I gave him when he failed me.

"Oh, please do!" He begged.

"I'll think about it. She will pay for what she did to me." I growled watching as the first light of dawn hit the figure, revealing his grey face, the black spots fading into shadows." We should leave now, before they get suspicious.

"Yes,of course." The tom agreed before we went our separate ways.

'She will pay for everything.' I thought as I headed to the place I call home.

 **Sorry if it's a little rushed and confusing. I tried fitting a lot of information into a small chapter. Also please point out any typos if you see them. I wanted to update as quickly as possible because I figured that I kept you guys waiting long enough. Now for the questions of the update.**

 **What do you think of Lilykit's new mentor?**

 **Why do you think Spiderleap is always so hostile towards Lilykit?**

 **Who are the two cats talking at the end of the chapter and who are they talking about?**

 **Unfortunately I won't be able to tell you whether your guesses are right because that would ruin the story ,but as usual I will be able to answer the trivia question below.**

 **Squirrelflight's daughter's brother's mentor's(the male one) sister's mother's ex-mate's first crush's killer(The living cause of their death even if it didn't directly kill them)**

 **I hope this question was more difficult. Sorry if it's a little confusing...just do please your best.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Once again, I am really sorry for the long wait! I would like to congratulate Breezestar of CinderClan, NightmareTheFoxWitch, StarShipAurora, Guest-Anonymous, Guest-LittleGrayOwl, and Featherfrost of Stormclan for all correctly guessing Sharptooth as the answer to the riddle.**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan:Those are both acceptable answers. I had never even thought about how it was partially the Tribe of rushing water's fault for sort of forcing her to fight Sharptooth, so I guess they sort of did kill her. Conratulations on guessing both of the answers.**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch: Congratulations on guessing correctly!.**

 **StarShipAurora: Congratulations! Sharptooth was the correct answer, and I am really glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Guest-Anonymous: I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and though I can't tell you whether your theory was right, I appreciate that you took the time to guess. Congratulations on correctly guessing the riddle!**

 **Guest-LittleGrayOwl:Congratulations for correctly guessing Sharptooth! Thank you for telling me your theory, you'll just have to wait to see whether you were correct.**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Congratulations on guessing the riddle correctly, and thank you for telling me your theory. I guess you'll just have to wait to see whether or not it is correct.**

Lilypaw's POV

Lilypaw lets out a sigh from where she is laying outside of the apprentice den. Her sibling's had gone with their mentors on a tour of the territory, but Spiderleap had disappeared right after the ceremony to Starclan knows where. Lilypaw heaved herself to her paws, she had to know where her mentor had gone. Knowing that a newly made apprentice leaving camp without her mentor would arouse questions, she walked towards the dirt-place tunnel, and once she was out of sight of the other cats, she broke into a sprint until she reached the forest, where she followed the faint scent trail left by Spiderleap. Ears pricking she follows it until she sees her mentor's grey and black pelt through the trees. Her mentor is clearly lost in thought as he stalks towards the clearing where Lilypaw is standing, but he snaps back to focus when he sees her. "What are you doing here, kit?" He growls hostilely, allowing his fur to bristle.

Lilykit forces herself not to shy away as she answers, "I wondered where you went after you disappeared. I am your _apprentice_ after all." She adds sharply, emphasizing the word apprentice.

Immediately Lilykit realizes that she should've just kept her jaws shut as Spiderleap thrusts his muzzle into her face and growls, "it's none of your business where I go on my free don't follow me again or else-"

Before he can continue his threat, a new voice interrupts, "What is going on here?"

Lilypaw's eyes widen as Birchstar appears through the trees, but Spiderleap looks unfazed, "I was teaching my apprentice the hunter's crouch. Or is that against the warrior code now?"

Birchstar glares at the tom, his eyes chips of ice, "that's not what it looked like to me. It looked like you were threatening h-"

This time, it was Spiderleap's turn to cut off the Shadowclan leader, "I was telling her that if she can't learn the hunter's crouch, then she'll never become a warrior," he lied easily, "now I guess I'll leave you two alone for some father and daughter time." He stalked past Birchstar, but as he passed Lilypaw he whispered harshly in her ear, "tell no one of this, or else you'll be sorry," before heading in the direction of camp.

Lilypaw watched Birchstar's eyes narrow as he stared after Spiderleap's retreating back, before softening as they glanced at his daughter, "I'm sorry that I gave you him as a mentor. He's a good warrior, and I thought he would be able to make you the amazing warrior that I know that you can be, but there has always been something off about that tom. He is often seen sneaking away from camp and often not returning until after moon-high, sometimes with mysterious scratches. I should've never trusted him with you, when I can't even fully trust him myself. I'll give you a new mentor immediately."

Though the idea of a new mentor appealed to her, she thought about what her father had said before. Letting out a sigh, she turned to her father, "Maybe I should keep him as my mentor," she told him, grudgingly. Sensing Birchstar's surprise she continued, "You said that he was the best choice for me and that he would make me a good warrior. I think I can put up with him, in order to become the best warrior in the clan."

She watched as a ghost of a smile crossed her father's face," Well spoken, Lilypaw," Birchstar praised, "I am proud of your determination, and if you wish to keep Spiderleap as your mentor, then I won't try and convince you otherwise." His voice turned grave as he continued, "but you must promise, that if he becomes unbearable, then you will tell me."

Lilypaw nodded slowly, but hoped that she would never need to.

"Okay, good," Birchstar said, "we should be getting back to camp. It is late, and I am sure that you have a big day of training tomorrow."

Lilykit followed her father as he led the way back to camp. As they walked through the forest a new question occurred to her, "how did you find us, Father?" She asked, her ear twitching in curiosity.

Birchstar glanced at her a moment before returning his focus to the path ahead of them, "I followed you." He answered promptly. Seeing her shocked expression he let out a purr of amusement, "You were clever to use the dirt place tunnel, but I could see your white pelt from the other side of camp."

Lilypaw stared at her paws, crushed, how was she ever going to be able to sneak up on prey, if she can't even sneak out of camp without her father seeing her? Sensing her disappointment, Birchstar lay his tail gently on her shoulders, "do you know what we are doing first thing tomorrow?" He asked with a trace of mischief.

Lilypaw tipped her head to the side curiously, "no, what?"

Birchstar's whiskers twitched, "I'm going to show you all the secret ways out of camp, and teach you how to disguise your pelt, so neither your clanmates will catch you sneaking out, nor will prey be able to spot you when you are hunting."

Lilypaw purred with pleasure and Birchstar told her, "but right now it is time for you to sleep. Good night, Lilypaw."

"Good night, Father" Lilypaw murmured before running into camp and curling into her nest in the apprentice den.

Unknown POV 1st person

My claws impatiently worked their way in and out of the ground. 'Where is he?' I wonder for what feels like the hundredth time that day. Moments later I hear pawsteps and I turn my head to see a grey and black shape running towards me, unsheathing my claws I turn towards him, "you're late," I growl, swiping my claws across his pelt.

He winces, but shows no other reaction as he replies, "forgive me. I had trouble sneaking out after the incident that happened last nig-" he slaps his tail over his mouth, but I had caught his slip up.

"What incident?" I hiss, snapping my head around, my eyes blazing, "for our plan to work, we can't afford any incidents!"

I watch as the tom struggles to find a response that won't anger me further, " She saw me coming back from our meeting." I slash my claws across his muzzle, "You fool! How could you have been so careless?"

I saw the tom's eyes widen with panic , but he hastened to reassure me, " She didn't see or hear anything, and she doesn't know what I was doing out."

"I guess that will have to do," I growl. Hesitating a moment I ask, "What is she like?"

He sends me a curious look, but responds all the same, "she has your spirit." He claims, "she is like you in many ways, brave, strong, and beautiful." He hesitates on the last one, but I don't react.

His next question takes me off guard though, "do you ever regret… you know? Giving her up?"

His question is a reasonable question, but I get unreasonably angry, " Of course not!" I hesitate, but I still go on, "she will end up just like her!" I spat the last word like it is a curse.

"We can use her though, for your plan, right?"

"Yes, we will use her to help get revenge on my sister!"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you had kept your daughter?"

I stare at the tom, "this again?"

"The tom cowers away from my angry glare, "forget I asked anything. I should be heading back."

I nod in agreement, "me too," baring my teeth at the tom I hiss, "and don't get caught this time!"

The tom twitches an ear "I won't,"hesitating a moment he adds, "good night, Brightflame."

My gaze softens for a moment, "good night, Spiderleap."

 **Were any of you expecting that?**

 **Question of the chapter:**

 **Graywing's first mate's daughter's brother's(either one) father.**

 **Hopefully this one is challenging-ish. Please review, and please tell me if you see any typos or anything like that.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to post it as soon as possible after keeping you guys waiting so long which I don't have an excuse for. I'm so sorry! Congratulations to Guest-Anonymous and Breezestar of CinderClan for correctly guessing Tom as the answer to the trivia question.**

 **Guest-anonymous: I bet you didn't see that coming. Congratulations on guessing correctly on the trivia question by the way!**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan: Congratulations on correctly guessing!**

Lilypaw's POV

Lilypaw stretched, yawning, as the sun as dawn approached. Gently making her way past the the still sleeping apprentices she exited the den, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the daylight. Looking around she saw that few cats were awake, only Shimmerfrost , the deputy, and Birchstar were out, and they were conversing in low voices by the entrance to Birchstar's den. However when Birchstar saw his daughter he let out a purr and greeted her warmly, "You are up early today, Lilypaw."

Shimmerfrost twitched her ear in greeting and glanced up at the sky, "it's about time I sent out the dawn patrol. I'll be right back." She walked across the clearing and disappeared into the warriors den, reappearing a moment later with Icestorm, Stormstrike, and Mosscreek following behind. Lilypaw watched as Mosscreek murmured something to the rest of the group before going into the apprentice den. Lilypaw heard a few hisses and a yowl before Mosscreek emerged, literally dragging his angry apprentice, Ashpaw, behind him.

"We're ready," Mosscreek said after dragging Ashpaw over to them, "I was finally able to get this mouse-brain out of his nest," he growled, roughly nudging his grumbling apprentice.

"I suppose you'd better be going," Shimmerfrost told the patrol, "before you wake up the entire clan."

"I doubt anyone is still asleep after—" Mosscreek growled, but Shimmerfrost cut him off, turning to Lilypaw," do you want to join the patrol, Lilypaw? You guys can hunt on the way back from the Windclan border."

Lilypaw ducks her head shyly, "thanks for the offer," she said to the Shadowclan deputy, "but I haven't learned to hunt yet," she admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Shimmerfrost shot her a sympathetic look, "don't worry, Lilypaw, I'm sure Ashpaw would be more than willing to help out. Won't you?" She asked the apprentice who reluctantly agreed. " you may get going."

As the patrol set off, Lilypaw made her way over to Ashpaw who was yawning and grumbling off to the side of the patrol . "You really don'tlike getting up do you?"Lilypaw asked.

Ashpaw shook his head, "No. I don't do early mornings."

"Really? I'm like the complete opposite,"Lilypaw told him, "I'm usually one of the first cats awake."

"Really?" Ashpaw yawned, "I don't know how you manage it. I feel asleep on my paws." Letting out another yawn his head began to droop, so Lilypaw nudged him awake as they began to fall behind from the rest of the patrol.

"I know what might wake you up. Let's race to the Windclan border."

Ashpaw's eat perked up, "ready?" He asked. When Lilypaw nodded, the two apprentices raced off Lilypaw in the lead. As the Windclan border approached, Lilypaw stopped abruptly in order to stay on the Shadowclan side, but Ashpaw, who had put on an extra burst of speed in an attempt to pass Lilypaw, was unable to stop his momentum and was thrown over to the Windclan side of the border.

"Fox-dung!" Ashpaw hissed.

"Hurry up! Get over here before—"Lilypaw was cut off by a new voice from behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

 **Cliffhanger! We'll sort of...**

 **Question of the review: Firestar's best friend's first apprentice's first apprentice's brother's sister's daughter's brother(not dead) mate's sister's mate.**

 **Please review and please tell me if I made any typos, errors, etc.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Hello again, sorry for the long break between chapters, but I think this might just be my longest chapter yet. I'm sorry if there are errors because I didn't proofread it, so If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me. The answer to last review's trivia question was Fernsong ,so congratulations to Starrysong Licking Snowflakes, Guest, and Mallowsong who all guessed correctly.**

 **Starrysong Licking Snowflakes: Congratulations on answering correctly! I always preferred her single too, but it'll be good for her to have a tom to boss around. I'm glad you like it the story by the way.**

 **Guest: Congratulations on guessing as well! I actually prefer getting up early rather than late, but that just depends on how tired I am. You know what I mean?**

 **Venomheart the dreamer:Thank you for pointing this out to me, but I wasn't aware that I have non-story chapters in my story. Please enlighten me.**

 **Mallowsong: Congrats! You are correct.**

 **I have to do the question of the day up here instead of at the bottom because for some reason I am unable to type it at the bottom...so: Firestar's official(formal) mentor's daughter's brother's killer's deputy's killer's sister's killer's sister's apprentice.**

 **As usual please review!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lilypaw's heart pounded in her throat as she saw a Windclan patrol materialize right in front of her.

"W-we are s-so sorry," Lilypaw stuttered, "we were coming to mark the border, and Ashpaw here accidentally crossed."She glanced around at the tom that had spoken before and saw a brown tom with a darker tail and ears, "please let us go. We mean no harm."

The tom turned his cold gaze towards her, "no," he growled before turning back to the rest of the patrol, "we'll take her back to camp and see what Dapplestar thinks of her. Lilypaw stiffened with fear, but let out a sigh of relief when a white Windclan she-cat opposed him.

"There hardly more than kits, Dogfang ," she said, her eyes narrowing, "there's no point bringing them back to camp."

The Windclan she-cat's words seemed to jerk Ashpaw out of his terrified trance because he let out a hiss, "I have been an apprentice for moons," he growled heatedly, "I am not a kit."

Lilypaw moaned softly, silently willing him to shut up. Ashpaw seemed to come back to his senses because a heartbeat later he slapped his tail over his muzzle.

"Come on, Dogfang, let them go," The she-cat growled to the brown tom.

"Who's leader of the patrol, Ambersky?" Dogfang asked the white she-cat sharply, "me, and I say we take them back to Dapplestar."

Ambersky looked about ready to argue when the third cat piped up unexpectedly, "I agree with Ambersky. They're clearly not a threat." Ashpaw looked indignant at that, but kept his mouth shut, to Lilypaw's relief.

"Fine," Dogfang snarled, clearly overruled, "we'll let you go this time. But," he snarled threateningly, "don't go getting any ideas."

Dogfang turned away from the two young Shadowclan cats only to turn around a moment later when the rest of the Shadowclan border patrol came into view. "Fox-dung!" Dogfang spat, "It was a trap! I knew we shouldn't have trusted these apprentices! They're Shadowclan for Starclan's sake! They were distracting us so that their clanmates could ambush us!" He snarled.

"Calm down, Dogfang,"Ambersky soothed, "we don't know whether that is their intention."

"We swear on Starclan that it's not." Lilypaw promised, and Ashpaw nodded his head vigorously.

"we mean no harm." Ashpaw agreed as the rest of the Shadowclan patrol came up to them."

"What's going on here, Dogfang?" Stormstrike asked, politely dipping his head to the Windclan patrol leader.

Dogfang opened his mouth to respond, but Ambersky beat him to it, "two of your apprentices accidentally strayed over the border, but we were just about to let them go," she told Stormstrike, "now if you'll excuse us, we'd better be heading back. It's nearly sunhigh." Ambersky led the other two Windclan cats away from Lilypaw and the other Shadowclan cats.

The moment the Windclanners were out of earshot, Mosscreek turned on the two apprentices, angrily, "What were you two thinking, crossing the border!? They could've shredded you! In fact, I'm surprised that they didn't considering Dogfang was on that patrol!" Lilypaw flattened her ears in guilt as Stormstrike continued to lecture them, and she was quite relieved when Mosscreek stepped in.

"Don't be so hard on them, Stormstrike , they're just apprentices."Mosscreek said calmly, blinking sympathetically at Lilypaw and Ashpaw.

"Apprentices that could've gotten themselves killed!" Stormstrike growled, before sighing, "I suppose you're right Mosscreek. We should get moving on the border if we want to be able to hunt on the way back." The white tom began marking the border and Lilypaw joined in, copying the older warrior, Mosscreek and Ashpaw joining in not a moment later.

After the border was fully marked, the four cats headed deeper into the forest, where Stormstrike stopped walking and turned to Lilypaw, "do you know your hunting crouch?" he asked. When Lilypaw shook her head crouched down to demonstrate, "copy me." When Lilypaw crouched, he walked around her making small adjustments. "Good." He approved, "now leap for that twig." He told her.

Leaping for the twig she felt it crack under her paws and leaped up triumphantly, "I got it!" She exclaimed excitedly. Feeling embarrassed at her sudden outburst, she flattened herself to the floor, and saw Ashpaw roll his eyes, "Can we hunt now?" Ashpaw asked impatiently and Stormstrike nodded.

"We'll hunt in pairs," the white tom decided, "Mosscreek and Ashpaw, and Lilypaw and me."

"And we'll make it a contest." Mosscreek added," Whichever pair catches the most prey wins. Whoever wins get first pick off the fresh-kill pile."

The rest of the group nodded and Lilypaw raced over to Stormstrike. "We can't lose this," the white tom muttered to her, "or Mosscreek will never let me forget It." Lilypaw nodded her agreement before following after Stormstrike as he race through the trees.

"Look over there," Stormstrike hissed, angling his ears towards where a leaf was stirring, "do you think you can catch it?"

Lilypaw nodded and crouched, evening out her weight so that it was perfectly balanced and crouched, stalking forwards. She winced as she felt a dry leaf crackle under her paw, but the her prey didn't bolt, so she kept going. When she was within pouncing distance she paused and positioned her hound legs underneath her before leaping and landing square on the leaf that the mouse was hiding under. Knocking away the leaf, she swiftly ended the mouse's life and pick it up so that it was dangling from her jaws. "Great job," Stormstrike praised, causing Lilypaw to fill with pride. "We should catch more before we meet up with the others."

Lilypaw and Stormstrike headed back to the clearing where they were supposed to meet Mosscreek and Ashpaw. Upon arriving they saw that the two had a relatively large pile between them, but Lilypaw notice with a small rush of pride that her and Stormstrike's was still quite a bit larger. Lilypaw could tell that Ashpaw noticed that too because he was glaring at the ground, sourly. Setting down the prey she was holding, two mice, a squirrel, and a vole, all of which she'd caught, and sat down beside Stormstrike who was placing his prey on top of Lilypaw's. "Ready to count the prey, Mosscreek?" The grey tom asked.

"Sure," Mosscreek teased, "I want to see your face when we beat you."

Stormstrike rolled his eyes playfully, "in your dreams, Mosscreek. There is no way you beat us."

"Let's see, shall we?" Mosscreek said breaking apart his and Ashpaw's pile with a paw so that is would be easier to count, "let's see… we got 3 voles, a pigeon, two mice, and a thrush."

Stormstrike did the same with their pile, "we have 3 mice, a squirrel, two voles, a rabbit, and two thrushes, in other words we won."

Mosscreek sighed admitting defeat, "okay then, you win. When we get back you two can have first pick of the fresh kill pile."

Stormstrike nodded in agreement and Lilypaw went over to where Ashpaw was still sulking. "It was close,"Lilypaw said, attempting to cheer him up.

Ashpaw thought for a moment, "I guess so, and we caught a lot of prey for the clan…I just don't like losing, "Ashpaw admitted.

"I can see that," Lilypaw snorted playfully, "come on, let's get back to camp."

"Good hunting." Shimmerfrost commented as they dawn patrol came in laden with prey, "I just sent out the sunhigh patrol, I hope they'll have as much luck as you did."

Lilypaw watched as Icestorm, who was on the Dawn patrol, but Lilypaw had learned, had been sent back to camp after he had gotten a thorn stuck in his pad, limped over. "Good catches," he congratulated before being bowled over by three kits.

"Now, now, kits," Dawnstrike called to the kits who had just knocked Icestorm off his paws, " leave your father alone."

Lilypaw watched with amusement as the kits protested before dragging their feet all the way back to their mother.

Icestorm got to his paws, wincing and Lilypaw saw the smallest of the kits still clinging on to his father with thorn sharp claws. "Tinykit!" Dawnstrike scolded, "come over here this instant!"

Tinykit looked mutinous for a moment before complying, sulkily following his mother into the nursery where his littermates were likely already waiting.

Lilypaw yawned, arching her back before heading over to the fresh-kill pile where she snatched up a thrush. Plucking out the feathers she put them aside, vowing to bring them to the elders to soften their nests.

When she had finally eaten the last piece, she stretched out her stiff legs and scooped up the small pile of feathers in her jaws and carried them in the direction of the elders' den.

Upon entering she was greeted by the hoarse voice of Thornfang, one of the elders, "what can we help you with today, Lilypaw?"

"Eh, Lilypaw?" Snowfoot asked squinting at her, "oh, hello Lilypaw. It's so nice of you to visit us. Would you like a story?"

Lilypaw shook her head, letting out a yawn, "No thank you," she mewed, stifling another yawn, "I'm really tired. I was just wondering whether you would like these feathers for your nests."

She grasped the feathers in her jaws and distributed them evenly into the two elders' nests, as they murmured their thanks. Leaving the den she crossed the clearing towards the apprentices' den where she curled up in her nest between her siblings. Closing her eyes, she allowed sleep to claim her body.

When Lilypaw opened her eyes again, she expected to see the familiar walls of the apprentices' den and hear the familiar snoring of her denmates, but when they did snap open she wasn't greeted by any of those things. In fact, all she saw was darkness until she saw a flash of orange at the corner of her vision. Turning her head towards it, she saw a face she had only ever seen in her nightmares. "Brightflame," she whispered, fear tensing her body as she blinked, desperately trying to wake up, "you aren't real. You aren't real. You aren't real." She murmured under her breath as she desperately tried to convince herself that Brightflame was just a figment of her imagination.

"Of course I'm real," Brightflame told her, "I'm standing right in front of you, aren't I?"

"Then why are you here," she asked, attempting to sound intimidating, "why are you talking with me?"

"If you really want to know, then meet me at the next gathering."Brightflame told her, and before Lilypaw could either agree or refuse, the ginger she-cat vanished ,and Lilypaw woke up blinking.

"It was just a dream," she whispered, trying to convince herself, "nothing more."

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the lingering doubt.

Brightflame's POV

I trudged through the darkness, the towering trees blocking out all light, their branches so dense that no light could penetrate them. Oh how much she hated this place, but she had to come. He had told her to, and she couldn't bear to think about what he would do to her if she disobeyed him. "You came,"a voice whispered in her ear, causing her to spin around.

"Did you doubt me?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"No, of course not," he said showing his teeth, "you wouldn't dare disobey me. You know what would happen to you if you did."

"Yes, Jaggedfang." She turned to look him directly in the eyes, but it took all her willpower not to go running off into the forest with her tail between her legs, "what did you want from me?"

"Oh, that." Jaggedfang let out a harsh laugh, " I just wanted to congratulate you on your good work with Lilypaw. Now that the plans in motion, all you have to do is follow it, and you'll finally get the revenge I promised you."

"I never wanted any of this,"she hissed, no longer able to contain herself "I never asked for any of this to happen."

"No, but sometimes it takes sacrifice to get what we want. What we truly deserve." His eyes flashed dangerously, silently daring we to challenge him again, "surely you understand?"

"Yes, Jaggedfang," she growled, still silently simmering with anger, but even she wouldn't dare argue with him.

"Good,"he purred, his voice sickeningly sweet, "because it would be a shame if something were to happen to someone you care about…face it, Brightflame, you made me a promise and I'm going to make sure you keep it, even if it kills me. Again. This is the dark forest after all."


	16. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but this is a pretty long-ish chapter for me at least. I apologize in advanced for any mistakes, please point them out if you see them.**

 **Guest: I'll try and get him into the story if you'd like. He seems like he has a pretty fun personality to write. If you don't want me to add him in please tell me and it'll be no problem. Otherwise I'll put him in.**

 **Guest- Emberflame-Willowshine: Thank you! I was hoping it would be unexpected. Lilypaw and the others will be warriors in not too long, but a lot of stuff happens while she's an apprentice.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting." Lilypaw stretched, yawning, as Birchstar's call woke her from her sleep. Walking drearily from the den she saw that the sun was just beginning to fall below the horizon. Silently wishing that she was still in her nest she padded over to where the rest of the clan was gathering.

"Hey, Lilypaw! Over here!" Turning in the direction that the sound was coming from, she saw her littermates and the other apprentices all sitting in a small group just off of where the rest of the clan was gathered.

"Hey," Lilypaw greeted them as she sat down next to Cinderpaw, "do any of you know what's going on?"

"I think," piped up Maplepaw, "that Birchstar is naming the cats who will be attending the gathering tonight." Lilypaw's heart clenched with excitement at the thought of her first gathering, but then she felt a sudden wave of dread wash over her. What would Brightflame reveal to her tonight? Pushing down her disquiet she listened as her father started listing off names.

"Along with Shimmerfrost, Blackpool, Creekpaw, and myself, I want Pondshine, Lionfang, Cinderpaw, Icestorm, Paleflower, Blizzardfrost, Yewpaw, Brightpaw, Lilypaw, and Specklepaw to come to the gathering."

Lilypaw leapt to her paws in excitement before glancing up at the sky where the moon was beginning to rise. Birchstar jumped down from where he had called the meeting and all the chosen cats lined up behind him. Lilypaw joined her siblings near the front of the line where they were talking with Cinderpaw. "Are you guys excited for your first gathering?" Cinderpaw asked the younger apprentices, "I remember my first gathering. Birchstar announced that my littermates and I were apprentices to all the clans." The grey she-cat sighed wistfully before shaking out her fur, "I wonder what will happen at this gathering. Probably not much, the clans are at peace." As the older she-cat continued to go on about the gathering, Lilypaw allowed her mind to wander at the thought of what information Brightflame could possibly give her. So lost in thought, Lilypaw didn't notice that the group in front of her had stopped until she walked directly into Brightkit, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Hey, Watch out," Lilypaw's sister hissed, struggling to regain her balance, "we still need to cross the tree-bridge."

Once it was finally Lilypaw's turn to cross she unsheathed her claws and unsteadily made her way across the trunk. It was agonizingly slow ,but she was able to keep her balance the whole way across until she'd safely reached the other side where she landed beside Cinderpaw and her sisters. She watched with bated breath as Yewpaw slipped on the log and struggled to pull himself back up. Lilypaw finally released her breath once her brother pulled himself back up and made his way across the log. "Phew. I thought I was crow-food." Yewpaw said after he jumped down from the log and landed next to Lilypaw.

"I did too," Lilypaw admitted, "but the warriors didn't seem too would have intervened if they did."

"Yeah," Yewpaw agreed, "I'm just glad I didn't fall."

"Me too. Let's go catch up with the others."

"Woah!" The four new gasped in unison as they looked upon the island."I have never seen so many cats in one place before," Brightkit breathed before running down to mingle with the other clans. Lilypaw raced away, feverishly searching for the familiar ginger pelt of the cat she had promised to meet. Moments later a bright orange flash caught her eye and she turned to see glittering green eyes staring into her own violet ones.

"So, you came. I had my doubts that you would."

"Yes, I came," Lilypaw said, attempting to hide the quiver in her voice, "what did you want to tell me?"

"I have information for you that will change your life forever." She leaned in and whispered the words that would change Lilypaw's life forever.

"Lilypaw, I am your mother."

Paleflower's POV

Paleflower sat watched her kits' awed expression with amusement before walking over to join a group of warriors from different clans.

"Hey, Paleflower!" A voice called out to her and she purred when she saw who it was.

"Sedgeblossom! How are the kits?"

"They are apprentices now," Sedgeblossom said, her voice dripping with pride, "and I assume yours must be too since you're here."

"Yes, they are…" Paleflower said, her bright blue eyes searching for the young apprentices, "right there."

She glanced over to where her three kits were talking with a group of Thunderclan apprentices. Wait…three kits?

She looked again but still didn't see the white pelt of her fourth daughter.

"Yewpaw!" She called out to her son who hastily apologized to the Thunderclan apprentices before coming up to Paleflower, "where's Lilypaw?"

"She went to go talk with a warrior, but I don't remember her name." Dread gripped Paleflower's chest , what warrior would speak with an apprentice? Warriors usually only talk to warriors and apprentices usually stick to only speaking with apprentices.

After dismissing Yewpaw she turned to Sedgeblossom, "sorry, I have to go do something."

Paleflower didn't hear her friend's response because she was already shoving her way through the crowd, intent on finding Lilypaw.

Paleflower broke through the throng of cats just in time to see Lilypaw's ears flatten in disbelief before the young apprentice ran past the small crowd who had gathered around them, and over to the part of the island where the cats don't gather.

"Wait! Lilypaw!" Paleflower called to the white apprentice but to no avail. Turning to Brightflame she snarled, "what is your problem? You ruined any possibility of her leading a normal life! You gave her up! Isn't that enough for you?"

To Paleflower's immense surprise, Brightflame started laughing. "Don't you know by now, Paleflower? My quarrel was never with Flat kit," she said, splatting the last word like it was poison, "it was always with the cat who ruined my life. So, how does it feel to know that you played a major role in Flatkit's misery?"

"It's Lilypaw, not Flatkit, and all that happened to you wasn't my fault." Whipping around, Paleflower went to go find Lilypaw.

Lilypaw's POV

"No. It can't be true. It can't!" Lilypaw told herself over and over, becoming increasingly desperate to believe it after each time she said it.

Lilypaw stared down at her paws as the grass crunched behind her and Paleflower's scent filled her nose, "tell me it's not true," she begged the cat who she had once believed to be her mother, "tell me it's not. Please."

Paleflower hesitated a moment, and Lilypaw could see her eyes brimming with tears, "What she told you was true, but I loved you as if you we-"

"What you did was unforgivable! I didn't want to believe it, but it must be true!" She whipped around and stalked away, and it was then that Lilypaw truly let her tears fall, unaware that Paleflower was doing the same.

Lilypaw's flashback

 _"Lilypaw, I am your mother."_

 _Lilypaw's ears flattened in disbelief, "w-what? Paleflower is my mother."_

 _"No, my dear, I am your mother, but when you were hardly a day-old Shadowclan invaded the nursery and took you away from me."_

 _Lilypaw wouldn't believe it, " They wouldn't do that. They are my friends and family."_

"Riverclan _is your family, Lilypaw. Shadowclan is full of liars and thieves."_

 _"No! You're lying!"_

 _"Everything I said was true."_

 _Lilypaw was getting desperate now, "I look just like Paleflower."_

 _"Sights can be decieving, dear Lilypaw, but now it is time I took you home... Your real home, not the forest that Shadowclan made you believe was yours. We can finally be a fami-"_

 _"Riverclan will never be my home! They will never be my family! And you will never be my mother! You are the liar, not my parents!"_

 _Brightflame scoffed, "Fine then! You ask your beloved 'mother' and she will confirm everything I say because she can't deny it. And when you finally realize that I am telling the truth then come find me. I will be waiting to take you home."_

 _"Don't wait up." Lilypaw snarled before running over to the emptiest side of the island..._

Birchstar's POV

"What's wrong, Paleflower?" He asked, noticing his mate sobbing in a corner. The gathering had just ended and the group was splitting back into their clans.

"S-she t-told her." Paleflower said between sobs.

Birchstar didn't need to ask what she meant as his gaze flicked to a small white figure standing next to a larger orange one.

"I thought of her as my own daughter. I can't believe Brightflame would take her away from us."

Paleflower nodded her agreement and Birchstar heard her murmur, "my own sister..."

 **Alot of different POV's there.**

 **Question of the day:**

 **Hollyleaf's brother's(the amber-eyed one) crush's mate's father's mate's sister's mate's mentor's second apprentices' first daughter.**

 **For all of you who hate Brightflame (myself included) I am thinking about writing a whole prequel from her POV so please tell me if you want me to. It would show what happened to make her evil, her life from kit to warrior etc.**

 **Please review and please point out typos.**


End file.
